Welcome to National City
by DfangOO
Summary: After trying to cross over to Earth 2 Barry finds himself stuck in a world he hadn't planned on. Now Supergirl finds herself with an unexpected ally...and maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or Supergirl. This is a fan created work and no profit will be made.**

 **Chapter 1**

A red streak raced through Central City faster than any eye could see. Cars shook and pedestrians felt it pass by. At S.T.A.R. Labs Cisco Ramon sat watching the screen of a computer as it tracked the streak everywhere it went. His head resting in his hand as exhaustion was setting in. "Barry we've been at this for three hours now and nothing's happening. Can we call it a night now?"

Barry replied through it earpiece as he continued to run. "I've almost got it Cisco I can feel it. If Zoom can still travel to our Earth I can travel to his. I just have to vibrate at the Frequency of that Earth right?"

"In theory, but we've never done anything like this without a breach open. The Tachyon device I gave you should increase your speed enough to cross over…maybe. I know you want to stop Zoom but do really think it's going to be tonight? It's 10:30 and I'm tired man."

"It's not just about stopping Zoom Cisco. I promised that guy in the mask I would come back for him. We just left him there to save ourselves." Barry's mind wandered back to when they were escaping Earth 2. He thought about that man in the mask who tried to tell him something about Jay. "I have to get back to Earth 2 Cisco."

Barry began to push himself harder than he had ever done before. The electricity around him began to go wild. He had left Central City in no time and was now racing across the water. His speed continued to increase until finally he vanished.

 **National City-**

It was anything but a normal day in National City. A new female superhero has just shown herself by the name of Supergirl. She was now the talk of the town as people were filled of questions of who she was and where did she come from? Soon more questions would arise as a figure in a red suit appeared from seemingly nowhere. He came to a stop in the middle of a street as the device on his chest erupted into sparks.

Barry quickly discarded the Tachyon device as he took in his surroundings. That did not last long as he heard a car coming from behind him. Acting quickly he used his speed to get out of the way. He noticed pedestrians all around him were now focused on him. He collected the device he threw off and sped away, leaving behind the confused crowd.

Some time later he was now in street clothes with his suit and the Tachyon device in a backpack he had purchased. He had decided it would be better to get out of his Flash suit and avoid drawing anymore attention to himself while he figured things out. He tried to contact Cisco or anyone that he knew but got no response. The Tachyon device was about as useful as a paperweight so he wouldn't be using it to get back any time soon.

It didn't take long to learn that he was in a place called National City and that it had it's own hero. Apparently she had only revealed herself a week ago and had just botched an attempt to help stop a fire at the port where it ended with oil spilled into the water.

Deciding that Supergirl may be his best bet on finding a way home he set about trying to find her. It was rather fortuitous that day that he happened to pass by a pizza place that was being robbed. Never being one to ignore a chance to help Barry slipped out of sight and into his Flash suit.

He sped in mere seconds before Supergirl arrived and disarmed the robber before knocking him back. As Supergirl arrived to witness this she was surprised to find the red suited stranger. He turned to face her as the victims of the robbery looked on with interest. "So you're supergirl I presume," Barry said vibrating his vocal cords to disguise his voice.

Supergirl had several questions running through her mind, but the first one she had to ask was, "who are you?"

"I'm the Flash and I'm not you're enemy. I was actually hoping to run into you. I have a little problem I thought you might be able to help me with."

This caught Supergirl's interest and decided to hear him out even thought she didn't feel ready to fully trust this strange man. "What kind of problem?"

"Not here, I hoped we could go someplace private."

"Alright, I'll hear you out. I still don't know if I trust you though."

Barry felt relieved that she was willing to listen to what he had to say. "I understand, but I hope I can change that. First we should get this guy to the police, don't you think."

After handing the robber over to the police Barry sped up onto a roof where they could be alone as Supergirl landed shortly after. "I can see why you're called the Flash. It's impressive how fast you are."

"I noticed you're not exactly slow yourself. So how did you get your powers? Was it an accident or something?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you. I still don't know you."

"Yeah right, fair enough. Anyway this might sound strange, or maybe not but I'm from a parallel Earth."

After letting that sink in for a moment Supergirl replied, "A parallel Earth? You mean an Earth that's different than this one?"

"Basically yeah, I was trying to cross over into another Earth than the one I'm from and I ended up here. The device I used to get here is pretty much broken so I was kind of hoping you might know of a way to get me back."

"I have no idea. I've never met anyone from a parallel world let alone crossed over into one."

"I see. So I guess that means I'm stuck here then." Barry's hope for getting back to his world deflated at that moment.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but I really don't know how. I'm still a little new at this."

"Yeah I noticed," Barry said catching her attention. "I haven't been here long but I heard about what happened at the port. For what it's worth I've made mistakes too. I'm sure you'll do better next time."

Supergirl smiled a little at that. "Thanks, I appreciate that. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess for now I'll help out while I try and come up with something else."

 **DEO-**

Kara watched as Hank Henshaw and her sister Alex looked at reports of this Flash making saves throughout National City with her. "He said he came from a parallel Earth," Henshaw finally said.

"That's what he said and I believe him."

"Kara how do you know he wasn't lying or trying to trick you. We don't know anything about this person."

"I don't think he was lying to me and he wasn't trying to trick me either. All he wanted was a way back home, but I told him I couldn't."

"I know you want to see the good in people Kara but there is no telling what this guy could do being as fast as he is. You should be careful with this guy." Alex was as perplexed about the Flash as the others. She didn't get the impression that he was an enemy but her sister could be too trusting in her opinion. "I'm not saying that we shouldn't give him a chance but we need to learn more. You didn't happen to X-ray his mask did you?"

"What? No I didn't X-ray his mask. I know a thing or two about hiding who you are so I decided to respect his privacy."

"You should find out more about him. See if he's really on our side, then we'll go from there," said Henshaw.

 **Later-**

It was night and Supergirl was out flying. She had heard that her sister Alex had been taken and was desperately trying to find her. She noticed a red streak down below and flew down. Barry came to a stop as Supergirl landed in front of him. "I need your help."

"What's wrong," he asked.

"It's…someone I know has been kidnapped. It was an alien called a Hellgrammite. I have to find her and save he. Please help me."

"Don't worry. We'll save her." Supergirl felt relieved at that.

Barry raced down below as Kara scanned the city overhead with her super hearing. Supergirl finally located her sister and the Flash followed behind her.

Kara walked into the warehouse to find Alex lying on the ground. No one seemed to be round but she made her way over to where her sister was. "No don't, it's a trap." Alex tried to warn her but she was surprised as she was hit from behind.

"Aunt Astra? You died on Krypton. You died with everyone else." Kara was having a hard time making sense of what was happening.

"I wasn't on Krypton when it exploded. I was a prisoner at Fort Rozz, Put their by your mother."

As Astra and Kara began to fight Alex tried to radio for backup. The Hellgrammite went to attack her when Barry finally showed himself and saved her. "You're the Flash," Alex said as she realized she had been moved out of the way.

"Stay back," he said.

The Hellgrammite leapt onto a wall and at Barry and Alex. Barry rotated his arms and blew the alien away from them. As he got up Barry saw the alien open his mouth and jaw to reveal the teeth inside. Barry sped all around him landing blow after blow with his fists. He finally delivered a final punch to the face and sent the alien into a wall. The battle was over quickly as the Hellgrammite was now out cold.

Barry went to check on Supergirl and saw that her fight was over after being saved by Hank Henshaw. Alex was limping over to them not far behind. "So you're the Flash I've been hearing about." Henshaw's words were a statement rather than a question.

"That's right," Barry answered continuing to disguise his voice. "Your alien is back there by the way,"

"He saved my life sir," said Alex.

Hank nodded his head, "Nice work Flash. We'll take it from here."

"Thank you," said Supergirl. "Thank you for helping me save Alex."

Barry smiled at her and nodded in return, "Anytime Supergirl. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other around." With that he sped off into that night. Kara smiled too as she watched him go. Alex noticed this and let out a little smile herself thinking that things were going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or Supergirl. This is a fan created work and no profit will be made.**

 **Chapter 2**

Kara walked out of a coffee shop that morning with her sister Alex after getting the usual latte for her boss, Cat Grant. "I really didn't mean to tell Ms. Grant that Superman was my cousin, it just slipped." She spoke in a low voice so no one passing by would overhear. She handed the latte to Alex while she began to look in her bag for something.

It was at this time that Barry happened to be walking by. He was looking at the interview that Supergirl had given to Cat Grant. He bumped into Kara and made her drop her bag spilling the contents inside while he dropped his phone. "Oh I am so sorry about that, I was not paying much attention," he quickly said as he bent down to help her pick her stuff up.

"Oh no I'm sorry. I wasn't looking either," She said looking up at Barry. He stared at her for a minute feeling like he had seen her before, but didn't understand why. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no I'm sorry you just seemed familiar for some reason. We haven't met before have we?"

"No I don't think so. I think I would remember meeting you if we had."

"Yeah, you're right," Barry told her feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry again for just bumping like that."

"It's okay, no harm done." Kara told him smiling. As he helped her pick up the last of her things she went to hand him back his phone when she noticed the interview with Supergirl on the screen.

"It's pretty cool don't you think? I mean can you imagine being from another planet or even meeting an actual alien," Barry said noticing where her attention was. Inwardly he had been geeking out over having met an alien. He had initially thought Supergirl might just be another metahuman like him. Upon learning that she was in fact and alien as well as her cousin who resided in Metropolis he couldn't help but feel amazed and excited.

"Hahaha, no I really couldn't imagine being from another planet," Kara said nervously. "Anyway Superman has been around longer than Supergirl and he's an alien."

"Yeah, right. I guess I just got caught up in the interview." Barry realized he probably sounded strange. Of course the people here would be used to aliens on the planet. Superman had been around longer after all. As they stood back up he had noticed Alex for the first time. She had been standing off to the side watching the whole exchange. He recognized her right away as being the one he helped Supergirl save.

"I'm Kara, Kara Danvers and this is my sister Alex," Kara said drawing Barry's attention back to her.

"Barry, Barry Allen." He proceeded to shake hands with Kara as his eyes darted back to Alex for a moment. She had caught the look of surprise on Barry's face when he noticed her but said nothing. "It was nice meeting you Kara, Alex."

"Mr. Allen," Alex said finally said shaking his hand.

"Just call me Barry. The last person who called me Mr. Allen, I didn't part on good terms with." He thought of Eobard Thawne and how he once trusted and looked up to the man he thought was Harrison Wells.

"Maybe I'll see you around Barry," Kara told him with a smile. He agreed and smiled back at her as they parted ways. He went into the coffee shop that Kara and Alex had just left.

 **CatCo-**

Kara walked out of an elevator carrying the latte she got for her boss. She made her way over to her desk where she set her bag down when Winn, one of her friends walked up. "Kara there you are. Ms. Grant was not happy when you weren't here."

"I'm running late, I know. How mad is she?"

"Well thankfully you're only about 5 minutes late so it might not be that bad. What happened, was it a Supergirl thing?"

"No, I met someone this morning and just got caught up in talking to him. Actually he bumped into me, we bumped into each other. Anyway, I dropped my bag, he helped me pick my stuff up and we talked for a minute." As she finished explaining Winn couldn't help but feel jealous at the smile Kara had as she thought about her encounter with Barry.

She was soon called in to Cat's office for a meeting along with other staff members. Cat had images of the Flash on the screens behind her from news reports of saves he has made since he showed up. "We not only have one hero in this city, now we have two. So who is he? Is he another alien like our super cousins? Where did his powers come from?"

The others including Kara listening with rapt attention as Cat spoke. Kara was getting the feeling she knew where this was going. Cat was going to want an interview with the Flash too.

"I want an interview with our Scarlet Speedster and I want it by the end of the week. He seems have been in contact with Supergirl, she could help land it. I don't care how you do it, but I want someone to get me that interview." Cat was looking at James when she mentioned using Supergirl for the interview. "Dismissed."

As everyone else cleared out James spoke up. "So first you wanted me to use my contact with Superman to get you and interview with Supergirl, now you want me to use Supergirl to get you an interview with this new guy."

"I believe I didn't stutter Mr. Olsen, I said I don't care how I get that interview."

"Ms. Grant, I can't just call Supergirl every time you want something. She is not my personal secretary." Kara was standing behind them near the door. She was glad that James was willing to speak up for her though she was also deep in thought at the moment. She supposed it couldn't hurt to ask the Flash if he wanted to do the interview and let him decide.

"Mr. Olsen, if I don't have an interview by the end of the week someone is going to be looking for a new job."

It was later that Kara had stepped into James's office. He was busy working when he noticed she had come in. "Thank you for that back there," she said as James got up from his chair.

"Honestly I don't think it's fair that she just expects me to use my contacts to get what she wants. Who is this guy Kara?" He crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"He goes by the Flash and…" She was going to tell James about how he said he was from another Earth but decided not to as it wasn't her story to tell. "He was pretty amazing. He even helped me save my sister from the Hellgrammite."

"So what do you think? Do you think he'll go the interview?"

"I don't know, I don't even know how to get in touch with him. I thought I might mention it if I see him again and let him decide."

 **Highway-**

The Flash had arrived on the scene of a pile up to find Supergirl there. She looked startled at first, thinking that Reactron might have come back. When she saw who it was able to relax. "What happened here," she heard him ask.

"I came to help with the pile up and I was attacked." Kara made her way over to him as people all around them watched. As soon as he asked who it was she explained that it was a man in a suit who was able to fire red beams at her. Flash asked if she was okay and she was glad for his concern.

"I'm fine, I just need to find out who this guys is and stop him." She and Flash continued to walk away from the scene. "Listen, there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about."

This got the Flash's attention and asked her what it was. "Well you know Cat Grant, the one I let interview me. Well I was told by a friend who works there that she was looking to do an interview with you." As she finished saying that she looked over to him to see him looking off as if he was thinking.

After a minute of thinking it over he had made his decision. "Alright I'll do it. You can tell your friend that I'll find Ms. Grant when I'm ready."

Kara felt relieved to hear him agree to do the interview. Especially knowing that Ms. Grant would have easily fired someone if he didn't. "Do you need help catching this guy," Flash asked her.

"No, not this time." Kara turned to him as she said this. "I…appreciate your help, but I have to do this myself." At Flash's questioning look she explained further. "Listen, my cousin is Superman. Everybody knows who he is, he is this great hero to the world. Because I am his cousin and I wear this S there is so much expected of me. People expecting me to be just like him."

"I need to prove to people that I'm not just Superman's cousin, I am my own hero. I want to be defined by my own victories and losses. I can't do that if I have him, or you coming to my aid all the time."

"Supergirl," Flash said softly. "You know it doesn't make you weak to ask for help. Sometimes that hardest thing to do is asking for help. Relying on someone else doesn't prove you are less of a hero than your cousin or anybody else."

"I doubt the rest of the world will see it that way. Please," she pleaded with him. "I need to do this myself."

The Flash sighed and finally nodded his head. "Okay, if you really feel like you have to then I won't get in your way. Just know that if you change your mind I'm ready to help."

Kara smiled at him in appreciation. "Thank you Flash, and I know."

 **CatCo-**

It was the night after Supergirl had managed to defeat Reactron and save the day. Cat Grant was leaving for the night when she found herself a block away on a roof. She looked and saw a shadowy figure on the other side. "Ms. Grant," Flash said disguising his voice. "I heard you wanted an interview with me."

"You're the Flash. I see the name fits, I didn't even notice you bringing us here. Why stand in the shadows?"

"I set the terms. Do you have questions for me?"

Cat pulled out a recorder and pressed a buttion. "Okay, let's start with where you come from."

"I grew up in Central City. I only arrived here recently."

"Central City isn't exactly next door. Though I guess travel is no much of an issue for you. So you are saying you're from Earth then?"

"If you're asking if I'm an alien then no I'm not." Barry noticed she was slowly making her way toward him so he sped behind her to the other side.

"You don't want me to see your face," Cat realized. It was the truth, even though he had a mask on he didn't want her to get a close up look at him. "How did you get your powers?"

"It was an accident, and that's all I'm saying."

"An accident made you this fast? Must have been one hell of an accident."

"There were special circumstances surrounding my accident. Next question."

"How fast are you exactly?"

"Well last I checked it was around Mach 3, but I'm still working on getting faster."

Cat's jaw dropped at the answer to that question. "You're saying that you aren't even at your top speed?"

"I'm saying that I keep pushing myself to be faster. There are others who are faster than me." He immediately thought of Reverse Flash and Zoom. He knew that Zoom was still a threat and could come for him at any minute.

When the interview concluded Flash had dropped Cat back at her office. He sped through the city to a roof where Supergirl was waiting. "Don't think I didn't notice you watching over the interview."

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind." Supergirl said as she turned around to face him.

"No it's fine. Nice job with Reactron by the way. You handled that well." At her raised eyebrow he continued. "I may have did some digging after we talked on the highway."

"You were watching my fight with Reactron weren't you?"

"I…may have also been watching your fight." They both laughed. "I know you said you wanted to handle this alone. But I still wanted to be nearby just in case."

"Thank you, I feel like I'm saying that a lot to you. But thanks for not stepping in and letting me handle it." Kara gave him a warm smile.

"I know you want to prove yourself. Just don't forget that there are people who want to help you too."

"So you got your power because of an accident huh? Want to tell me?"

"Maybe some time soon. I'll be ready to trade secrets when you are. How is that?"

"I'll keep it in mind." Supergirl turned to walk toward the edge of the roof. "Just so you know. I think I do trust you now." She smiled as she took off into the air. Barry smiled too as he sped off too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or Supergirl. This is a fan created work and no profit will be made.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Flashback-**

It was the night that Barry had helped Supergirl defeat the Hellgrammite and save Alex. After he had left them he sped off to Central City. Even though he was stuck in a parallel earth his mind would keep wandering back to his home.

He arrived outside of a familiar home. It was the home of Joe and Iris West, the man who became like a father to him and his best friend who he also happened to have feelings for. Barry took of his mask as he approached the home. Looking through the window he could see Joe sitting on the couch while Francine set the table for dinner. He sat talking to Eddie Thawne when Iris walked in. She looked excited as she told them she was in the running for an award for one of her stories. Joe and Eddie stood up off the couch as Joe went to hug her first. She then hugged Eddie as he told her that he was proud of her. They shared a tender kiss afterwards.

Barry knew he should feel happy that they were doing okay but still couldn't help but feel sad that it was without him in their lives. He then sped off again to see his old house where he lived with his mom and dad. He could see that his mom and dad were both happy and doing well. He could see them having dinner with his doppelganger. He felt a little relieved knowing that at least on this earth he was happy with his family.

 **Flashback end-**

In the present Barry sat in is one bedroom apartment he managed to get. He held two pictures in his hands. One was of him with Joe and Iris, when they were still together as a family. This was taken before his accident. The second picture was of when he was younger, he was with his mom and dad. He stared at both pictures as he thought about how he missed being with them.

He finally put them back in his wallet as he looked at his phone. It was a job posting for a position at CatCo. Barry was running low on funds and knew he would need a job if his situation wasn't going to change.

 **CatCo-**

Barry walked in to the large office as he looked around to take it all in. "So how was breakfast with your mom," he heard someone ask. He looked to see that it was Kara and someone else.

"Foster mom and it was great." As the two walked up Kara noticed Barry standing there. She remembered him from outside the coffee shop. "Barry, Hey." She smiled as she almost couldn't believe it was him.

"Hey Kara, it's good to see you again. I didn't know you worked at CatCo."

Kara laughed before replying to him. "Yes, yes I do. I am actually Ms. Grant's

assistant. What are you doing here Barry?"

"I noticed you were hiring an office assistant and thought I might apply. I am actually about to have an interview with Ms. Grant right now," he said as he smiled.

"Really," Kara was surprised. After their meeting on the street she didn't know if they would actually see each other again. "Oh, Barry this is my friend Winn. Winn this is Barry Allen." The two men shook hands.

"Well I better get in there if I want this job." Barry gave one last smile before heading in to Cat's office.

"So, Barry Allen? How exactly did you two meet," Winn asked as he and Kara walked back to their desks.

"We bumped into each other outside the coffee shop. I told you about that."

Winn remembered her telling him about it. "Oh so he's the guy."

When Barry finally walked out of Cat's office he was met my Kara standing up from her chair. "So what happened?"

"Well, you are looking at the newest office assistant."

"That's great Barry. I mean we'll be able to talk more. Right?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Barry smiled as someone else was walking up. It was James coming to bring something to Cat's office.

"Oh James," Kara said getting his attention. "I want you to meet Barry Allen. Barry, this is another friend of mine. Barry is starting here as our new office assistant."

James shook hands with Barry as he looked him over. "Nice to meet you Barry. So you're working here now. Sure you're ready for Cat Grant?"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

It was later at night on Thanksgiving when Kara was at CatCo trying to help Ms. Grant with her computer. All the power in the building had gone out. They were both surprised when the face of Leslie Willis who now goes by Livewire. She now had the ability to move through wires and fire off electricity. Before Kara could slip away and turn into Supergirl the Flash showed up. "That's enough," he said catching Livewire's attention as well as Cat and Kara's.

"I have to disagree. Let's see if you're as fast as you say you are." Livewire then fired bolts at Flash who dodged them by moving around the room. She then moved into an outlet before materializing behind Flash and hitting him from behind. He was knocked forward onto the ground before recovering. "Is running all you can do," she said smugly.

"Hardly," Flash said before creating speed images all around Livewire. She looked wide-eyed for a minute before firing bolts randomly at the after-images. Shot after shot passed right through the images before she began to get frustrated. Finally the real Flash grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. "You need help."

"I need to kill Cat and Supergirl." She grabbed Flash in an attempt to electrocute him. It didn't seem to have an effect as he threw her to the ground. "This isn't over," she then moved into an outlet once again.

Once it became clear that she was gone for now Flash went to check on Cat and Kara. "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine," said Kara. "Thank you Flash." He gave a nod before speeding off.

After taking a trip to the DEO and a meeting with Cat Supergirl made contact with Flash. "Her name is Leslie Willis and she used to work at CatCo. I have something I think could trap her and Ms. Grant has volunteered to draw her out. We could use your help."

"I'm ready when you are."

Cat Grant was out in the open on a street waiting for Leslie. Supergirl was nearby waiting to make her move. Once she decided to show herself Flash sped in and moved Cat somewhere out of the way. He returned quickly enough to face Livewire.

"Back for more?" Livewire began walking over to the Flash. She raised her palms up as electricity emanated from them.

"You think you're so bad. Let's go then." Livewire fired at him as he sped around to ram her from behind. She rolled forward before looking back at him. "Is that all you can do?"

Smirking she made an electrical whip that surprised Flash and knocked him into a car. "How's that?" She made a second whip as she got up again. She swung at him but missed when he moved. She swung the other whip at him but he sped passed her knocking her down. She got back up looking furious. Flash then began to run circles around Leslie, gradually picking up speed. Eventually he was going so fast that she was lifted off the ground.

Supergirl saw that as her cue and rushed forward and placed the portable capacitor underneath Leslie. Once she was clear Supergirl pressed a button to open it as Flash moved out of the way. Livewire felt herself bing drawn into it. She let out a yell as she was fully pulled inside for Supergirl to close it and trap her. Once ii was over both Flash and Supergirl gave each other a look before Cat came out of hiding.

 **CatCo-**

The next day Kara walked in with left overs for Winn. She had invited him to Thanksgiving dinner and it didn't go as she had hoped. James and Lucy had returned from their trip when she noticed Barry coming in. "Hey Kara. I heard what happened, you know you and Ms. Grant being here when Livewire attacked."

"Oh right. Yeah well Flash saved us. I also heard he and Supergirl caught Leslie."

"Well I'm glad you're okay."

Kara felt herself blush at the warm smile he gave her. "Thanks Barry. So how was your Thanksgiving? Did you get to spend it with your family?"

"Pretty uneventful actually. My family is…somewhere else. I didn't get to spend it with them."

"Oh I'm sorry. You got to spend it with someone right?"

"No, no not really," Barry told her looking off for a sec. "But it's okay, really. I'm at least thankful I got make a friend like you."

Kara smiled at him, "So am I. Oh, I just had an idea. How about we go have lunch as like a, late Thanksgiving."

"You know what, that sounds great."

 **Note: So originally I was going to have it be different where Barry is the one to die that night when Reverse Flash came to their home. It then occurred to me that having Barry Allen of Supergirl's earth dead would just cause a big problem going forward. Someone is going to notice that this guy in National City going by Barry Allen is suspicious since Barry Allen is supposed to be dead. So I decided to rewrite it so that Barry is alive.**

 **Here is what I originally wrote. It's not part of the story anymore, but I like it anyway so I thought I would share it.**

 **Flashback-**

It was the night that Barry had helped Supergirl defeat the Hellgrammite and save Alex. After he had left them he sped off to Central City. Even though he was stuck in a parallel earth his mind would keep wandering back to his home.

He arrived outside of a familiar home. It was the home of Joe and Iris West, the man who became like a father to him and his best friend who he also happened to have feelings for. Barry took of his mask as he approached the home. Looking through the window he could see Joe sitting on the couch while Francine set the table for dinner. He sat talking to Eddie Thawne when Iris walked in. She looked excited as she told them she was in the running for an award for one of her stories. Joe and Eddie stood up off the couch as Joe went to hug her first. She then hugged Eddie as he told her that he was proud of her. They shared a tender kiss afterwards.

Barry knew he should feel happy that they were doing okay but still couldn't help but feel sad that it was without him in their lives. He then sped off again to see his old house where he lived with his mom and dad. He could see that his mom was still alive, but where was his dad and himself. He noticed that his mom was getting ready to go somewhere as she picked up her purse and keys to her car. He followed her out of curiosity only to end up at Iron Heights.

He snuck inside to find his mom sitting down to talk to his dad through glass. This was uncomfortably familiar as he would to this very thing after his mom was murdered. "How are you doing Nora? Are you okay," he heard his dad ask.

Tears started to run down his mom's face. "Am I okay? You're the one locked up Henry. I should be asking if you're okay. I know you didn't kill our son, and I'm trying so hard to make people see that. You loved Barry, you would never…"

"I know Nora," Henry was starting to tear up too as he tried to comfort his wife. This was when Barry learned that he was the one to die that night. He felt tears starting to stream down his face at watching his parents go through this. "Your faith in me. Believing that I'm innocent, means more to me than you know. It's what keeps me going in here." He put his palm up to the glass as she pressed hers up against it too. Having seen enough he left.

 **Flashback end-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or Supergirl. This is a fan created work and no profit will be made.**

 **Chapter 4**

Barry was called into Cat's office that afternoon but he didn't know the reason. When he got there Kara was there, standing by one the couch while Cat sat at her desk, her attention on a piece of paper that lay on her desk. "You wanted to see me Ms. Grant?"

"Yes Billy," Cat responded not looking up.

"Barry," he corrected.

Cat then looked up from her paper. "What?" Kara chuckled behind them. Both Cat and Barry looked back at her.

"My name, it's Barry."

"Whatever. I had a meeting this morning with my staff and have decided on a great publicity event. CatCo is going to host a race. Our two resident Superhero's, Supergirl and the Flash. Who is faster? It will draw quite the crowd. And it will make CatCo's public image look even better."

The mention of this surprised Barry greatly. His eyes widened as he tried to come up with a response. "A race between the Flash and Supergirl. How, how are you so sure they'll agree to this?"

"It's for charity, they won't say no to a good cause. I'm having Kara organize it I want you to work with her on this. You might learn a thing or two." Cat then went back to looking over her paper.

"Y-yeah, right." Barry turned to leave as Kara followed him out. "A race between Supergirl and the Flash?"

"I know right? I'm sure supergirl wouldn't mind doing it, but do you think the Flash would do it?" Kara walked over to her desk and put down her clipboard before turning back to Barry.

"W-well I don't know." He looked thoughtful for a minute before continuing. "Charity is a good reason to do it, How would we even get in touch with Supergirl?"

"How would we get in touch with the Flash?" Kara's face lit up with a smile after a moment. "Hey who do you think would win?"

"My money is on Supergirl," Winn said as he turned around in his char.

Barry laughed at that. "Okay Supergirl is fast, But the Flash is known as the fastest man alive."

"Supergirl is a Kryptonian, they get their power from the sun. How do you think Flash is going to keep up with that?" Winn got up and walked over to them.

"Well the Flash can phase through solid objects, can Supergirl do that," Barry laughed. Kara and Winn however, were not laughing.

"How do you know he can do that," Kara asked.

Realizing what he had done Barry made an attempt to cover up for his mistake. "I uh, I heard someone say they saw him do it. "

"He can phase through solid objects?" Winn had an excited look on his face. "Oh that is so cool." He went back over to his desk and sat down again.

"So you really think Flash would win?" Kara turned back Barry after watching Winn sit down.

"You really think Supergirl would win?" Both of them looked amused with the other. "How about a bet? If Flash wins then you have to buy me lunch for the next week."

Kara laughed and nodded her head. "Okay, and if Supergirl wins you have to get Ms. Grant's morning Latte for the next week."

"Deal," Barry and Kara shook hands confirming the bet was officially on. One thought soon popped into their minds. How was Barry going to get Supergirl to agree while Kara wandered how she was going to get the Flash to agree. "You don't think Supergirl happens to have a super phone or anything does she?"

"You don't think Flash has a signal we can shine in the sky do you?" They both looked at each other for a moment. "I think I could find a way to contact Supergirl."

"I might know a way to get in touch with the Flash," Barry said.

 **DEO-**

"Please tell me you didn't seriously agree to this," Alex said to Kara. She was staring at a screen announcing this race in the news. She turned to face her sister.

"I never officially agreed to it," said Kara. "But I do think I'm going to do it anyway."

"I have to agree with Alex Ms. Dangers." Henshaw came over and turned off the screen. "We've been behind you in your efforts to save people, but I don't see the point in showboating for a crowd of people."

"It's not showboating, it's for charity. It's for a good cause," Kara said as she folded her arms. "Plus I have a bet going with Barry."

"Barry?" Alex looked questioningly. "Wait, you mean that guy we met outside the coffee shop?"

"He works at CatCo now. He thinks the Flash will win and I bet him that Supergirl will win." Kara smirked as she explained it to them. "If I win he has to get Ms. Grant's morning latte's for a week."

"Who is this Barry?" Hank was curious since both sisters seemed to know him.

"He's a friend," Kara unfolded her arms and turned to Henshaw.

"He wouldn't happen to be another friend who knows about you is he?" Hank was aware of James and Winn being in on Kara's secret.

"No he's doesn't know." Kara looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have been thinking about bringing him in on it?"

"Kara, you remember what we talked about, the fewer people that know the better. Why would you want to tell him now?" Alex believed that too many people know her secret already.

"I can't explain it Alex. It's like I feel this connection between us. Like we have this …thing in common, but I don't know what." Alex looked both surprised and curious at Kara's response. Kara was pacing back and forth now trying to explain. Hank was also listening with rapt attention. "Does that make sense?"

"Kara I really haven't spent time with him, so I don't know." Alex walked over and put her hands on Kara's shoulders. "But I do think you need to be careful about who you tell."

"I know Alex," Kara agreed. "I have to get going. Barry and I are still organizing this race."

After she left Henshaw turned to Alex. "I want you to find out who this Barry is." At Alex's confusion he continued. "Ms. Danvers is thinking about telling him, we don't know about him. I want you to do a background check."

"Sir, I don't agree with Kara telling anyone else either, but do you really think this is necessary?"

"What happens if she tells this guy and he turns out to not be as trustworthy as Ms. Danvers says he is? I want to be sure." Hank turned to walk out of the room now. "That's an order."

 **Day of the race-**

A large crowd of excited onlookers gathered for the event. All were looking forward to see who was faster. The large banner stretching from one end of the street to the other. On it the words FLASH VS SUPERGIRL were written in bold yellow letters on a blue background. Attention was drawn to the sky as Supergirl landed. It was not long after that Flash sped in as the crowd cheered. A smile came to his face as he couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Are you ready," Supergirl asked him.

"Just try and keep up," he smiled at her.

"After today they might have to start calling me the Flash," she fired back at him.

They both got in to their starting positions. At the sound of the starter pistol they were off and running. They raced through the city until they finally hit the water. They were running side by side as they took off across the water. They were both wearing armbands that were being used by a satellite to track their movements for the crowd back in National City.

"Getting tired yet,"Supergirl yelled over the wind. Flash smiled at her as he increased his speed a little to get ahead of her. She in turn increased hers to match his. "I can still go faster too."

They were making their way around the world. Each one focusing on beating the other back to National City. As they hit the North Pole Flash lost some speed due to the cold weather getting to him. Still he pushed through it until they were back out in the ocean.

"Are you alright," Supergirl asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just don't do so well with cold."

As they were nearing National City again Flash's eyes sparked with electricity as he got faster. Supergirl was still close behind him, but he was pushing himself harder now and she couldn't catch up. The finish line was in sight now as Flash crossed it first and came to a stop. Supergirl crossed it moments behind him.

The crowd cheered with excitement as the two heroes smiled at each other. Flash was catching his breath.

 **DEO-**

Alex came back to Henshaw when no one was around. She had done as he had asked and looked into Barry. She didn't know what to make of what she found. "I have what you asked for." She handed a folder to Hank.

He opened it and looked at the contents inside. He saw a picture of Barry Allen in National City, but also a picture of a Barry Allen in Central City. The records showed that Barry still lived in Central City. "So who is in National City?"

"I don't know sir. Whoever he is there is no record of him prior to a few weeks ago. It's like he appeared out of nowhere." Alex was truly puzzled by all this.

Henshaw rubbed his chin for a minute as he thought. "Alex," he finally said. "When did the Flash first appear?"

"A few weeks ago sir." Catching on to Hank's train of thought now Alex's eyes widened. "Wait, are you suggesting?"

"It's one hell of a coincidence that they both would show up in National City around the same time. Flash said he was from a parallel earth. If that's true, and Flash is actually Barry Allen it's not out of the realm of possibility that there could be two of them."

"Do you really think the Flash is telling the truth?" Alex walked over and sat in a chair too.

"I have no idea. I do know that since he's been here he has done nothing but help. He saved your life." Alex nodded as she remembered that night. "Let's just say I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"And Kara? What about her telling this Barry if he really is the Flash?"

Hank looked at her as he leaned back in his char. "If it were up to me she wouldn't tell anybody. I think the real question is how do you feel about it?"

Alex looked to the floor. "If it were up to me she wouldn't tell anybody either."

"Do you trust her judgement?"

"I'm her big sister. It's my job to protect her," said Alex. "I feel like the more people that know, the harder it is for me to do that."

"I think we both know that if she wants to tell him then she is going to. You know how she is when she sets her mind of something." Alex nodded in agreement.

 **Note: My nod to "Speed Demons" of Superman TAS. I wanted to put a villain in here, but the one I wanted to put in here I know nothing about. The Suit (from the Emergency Stop) storyline. There is next to no information on him/it online. If anyone who knows Flash better than me could tell me more about him/ it I could use it later. Like what can it do and a little bit more background.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or Supergirl. This is a fan created work and no profit will be made.**

 **Chapter 5**

Kara, Winn and James were at CatCo meeting in their secret room. Kara had told them about her meeting with General Lane and Lucy as well as agreeing to fight Red Tornado.

"Are you sure about this," James asked.

"Yes. I want to show General Land and the others that they have nothing to fear from us."

What about game night," Winn asked her.

"Game night is still on. Speaking of, I want to invite Barry to join us." James and Winn gave each other a look before agreeing that they didn't mind.

'There is something else. I think I want to tell Barry who I am." Kara was silent as she let James and Winn process what she said.

"You, want to tell him you are Supergirl?" Winn was the first to speak. He had looked over to James, curious to know what he thought .

"Kara, Barry is a nice guy but are you sure you want to do this?" James was starting to like Barry, but he was having difficulty understanding what brought Kara to this decision.

"I have been thinking about this a lot, to be honest. There is something in me that keeps telling me I should." Kara sat down in one of the chairs. "I haven't even known him that long so it must seem crazy."

"I think, if you really feel that strongly about it then you should. In the end it is your secret to tell, we can't make that decision for you." James was trying to be supportive even though part of him didn't want to be. Barry hasn't been around long but he could see that there was something between them. He is with Lucy and was glad that they were trying again, but part of him still felt a little jealous.

"Even though I think this is a horrible idea," Winn finally said. "I think James is right. It is your decision Kara."

Upstairs Alex walked in to find Barry working. After talking with Henshaw after she showed him what she found she decided to confront Barry in private. "Barry," he looked up to see Kara's sister, who he saved when he first arrived.

"Uh, Alex right, Kara's sister. You just missed her, Winn and James had to see her about something."

"Actually Barry I came her to see you." He was surprised at that and couldn't help but wonder what it was about. He was in for another surprise when she asked him to come with her to someplace private. They went into a nearby break room where no one was around. He finally got his answer when Alex spoke again, "I'm just going to get right to it. I know you're the Flash Barry."

His mind immediately began to race. How did she know he thought to himself. Has she told anyone? Does anybody else know? He answered with a nervous laugh, "You think I'm the Flash? That's crazy, I'm not him."

Able to tell that he was lying she continued, "Then how do you explain that there is a Barry Allen currently living in Central City? How there is literally no record of you prior to the Flash showing up in National City?"

"Dealing with the extra-ordinary is part of my job. And to be able to tell when someone is lying. Now I am going to try again, and I want the truth. You are the Flash."

Seeing that she knew she had him caught he finally decided to lose the act. "Who else knows?"

"Just me and my superior, for the moment. I considered telling Kara but decided to leave that up to what happens during our conversation."

Letting out a sigh Barry looked to the floor before nodding. "Ok, what do want to know then?"

"You said you were from another earth right? If that's true what are you doing here?"

Barry sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "All year I've been facing a threat that goes by the name Zoom. He is a speedster like me and comes from a parallel earth. He has terrorized not only his world but mine as well."

Alex said nothing and just listened while Barry continued. "Zoom has been hell bent on stealing my speed. Sending Meta-humans from his earth to mine. I was trying to find a way to cross over to his earth and stop him, and there is someone there I promised to save."

"A friend of mine gave me a tachyon device to help me increase my speed and get fast enough to cross over. It worked, but I ended up here instead of there. The device is broken, I don't even know if it can be fixed."

As Alex listened she could tell that Barry was telling her the truth. "Who do you work for exactly? Government," she heard him ask.

"Something like that. I'll just say that officially we don't exist."

"So what, like Men In Black or something?"

"I will not confirm or deny that." Alex chose not to say anything else but as Barry looked at her she didn't need to. "Look Barry, Kara is my sister. The last thing I want is to see her hurt."

"I'm not trying to hurt her. I don't want to see that either," he told her.

"I believe you Barry."

"What about this Zoom? Could he get here to our world?"

"I think that's still a possibility. I managed to get here didn't I?"

"Could you beat him if he showed up?"

The look of anger and frustration on Barry's face at that question already told her. "He has beaten me every time we've faced each other. Zoom, is faster than me." She said nothing else after that.

"So what now? Are you going to tell anyone else," Barry finally had to ask.

Alex chuckled knowing that soon she wouldn't need to. "No, I'm not going to tell anyone else. I think I've learned what I needed to know."

"What is that exactly?"

Walking over to the door to leave she turned back to him once more. "That I can trust you." With that she left leaving Barry with questions of his own. What was this organization she works for? Even if Alex wasn't going to tell anyone else, what about her superior? As she was leaving Alex thought about what she learned as well as something else. Kara was right, there was something between them, and had a feeling she was beginning to see what it was.

 **Kara's apartment-**

It was game night and Barry was there with Winn, James, Lucy and Kara. They had finally decided on a game of charades. Lucy talked about how she met Supergirl and wasn't impressed.

"Not impressed," Barry asked surprised. "So that fact that she is from outer space. The world's she must have seen. The things she could teach us, that doesn't' excite you?"

The group hadn't expected Barry to jump out of seat and pacing around the room. "Just imagine everything we know right now, then compare that to a whole universe of knowledge that we don't know. What we know is miniscule compared to what we could learn."

"I think my dad would disagree. He sees aliens as a threat to national security."

"But not all aliens are like that. Look at Superman or Supergirl. They're using their powers to help people. To protect others, they're heroes."

Kara was looking at Barry intrigued to see him so adamantly defend her without even knowing it. Even more surprising was that is seemed being an alien wasn't something to be feared to him. It was a thing of wonder.

"Well said Barry," James said looking impressed.

"Well of course you would agree with him. You're practically Superman's best friend," said Lucy.

 **CatCo's roof-**

Supergirl had fought the android that the army wanted her to, although things didn't go as planned. Her anger had caused her to go overboard and now Red Tornado was loose in National City. She turned to the Flash for help.

"I didn't even realize I had all this anger and frustration building up inside me," she told him. "I've been angry at so many things."

"We all get angry. I know there have been times that I've reached my boiling point. I'd be surprised if you didn't have one at all." He walked over to her disguising his voice once again.

"Does it bother you not having a normal life?" She looked over to him.

"For the longest time, I just wanted to be more than what I was. I was always searching for a way to help people. I spent my life searching for the impossible. Then a Particle Accelerator exploded. I got struck by lightning and ended up in a coma for nine months."

Kara said nothing as she listened. "When I woke up, it wasn't long before I found out how that bolt of lightning changed me. I was fast," he looked right at her now. "I love being the Flash. The feeling of moving as fast as I can. The feeling of saving people, it's a feeling I wouldn't trade for almost anything."

Supergirl smiled at him. "Will you help me stop Red Tornado?" He nodded as she thanked him. "Dr. Morrow is still controlling the android, but I know someone who is going to take care of that."

Flash and Supergirl lured Red Tornado out with a hologram of General Lane. Supergirl began by firing at it, but it didn't have any effect. Flash rotated his arms knocking the android back. Supergirl flew over and punched it. They fought until it knocked Supergirl into a truck. Flash sped at it and used the momentum to carry it back before dropping it on the ground.

After it got up it looked to Flash before unleashing a tornado at him. Thinking quickly he began running around it like he did against Clyde Mardon. Supergirl began to fight it again. It then rotated it's hands again to send Supergirl flying back.

The Flash managed to unravel the tornado and join Supergirl. "Dr. Morrow is dead but the android has a mind of it's own now," she told him.

"Okay I'm going to try something." When she asked him what it was he told her to just keep it busy. She told him she could do that before he ran off in the opposite direction. Supergirl began fighting it again.

Once he got miles away he turned around and got himself ready. He then began running as fast as he could back to the android. He created a sonic boom around him as he ran. Once Supergirl heard him coming she flew up and out of the way. Flash ran at Red Tornado before delivering a punch right to it's face. The force sent the android flying back several feet.

Supergirl landed to check on him. "Are you okay?"

Flash was kneeling on the ground holding his hand. "Yeah, that just hurt." It paid off though as the android was now badly damaged. Sparks flying out of it while some parts were loosely attached. Supergirl walked over the Red Tornado before punching right though it's chest. That was enough to finally shut it down.

 **Kara's apartment-**

Kara was pacing back and forth waiting for her guest to arrive. She had tried to plan out what she was going to say, but was still anxious. A knock finally came as she went to open the door. She smiled as she greeted Barry on the other side and invited him in.

"Thanks for coming Barry," she said as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, so what's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. You uh, you might want to sit down." She gestured to a chair that he then sat down in. "There's something I want to tell you."

She began pacing again as tried figuring out how to begin. "Kara, whatever it is you want to tell me it's okay."

"I hope so. Okay," she let out a breath as she stopped pacing and faced him. She looked to the floor now as she began to take off her glasses. "Barry, I'm Supergirl," She opened her shirt to show him the suit.

Barry's jaw dropped now, he had not expected this. He did have to admit that it explained a few things. "Wow, uh okay," he let out a laugh then. "You're Supergirl."

"Yeah, I am. I know this may seem like a lot to take in, but I hope this doesn't change things between us." She had a hopeful look on her face that he would still want to be her friend.

After a minute to process this Barry had come to a decision of his own. As he thought about his time here and all his interaction with both Kara and Supergirl, he understood. He knew how hard it was to keep a secret like this from someone, and how scary it can be to finally tell them. "Kara, I don't know how things are going to change after this. But there is something I need to tell you now."

Kara looked confused at first but then nodded for him to continue. What she was about to find out though she wasn't prepared for. "I'm the Flash."

Kara stared at him as she took in what he had said. "Y-you are?" Suddenly it made sense to Kara. Why she had been feeling like there was a connection between them and why she felt the need to tell him. They were the same, both hiding who they were to protect and save people. She wasn't angry just as he didn't seem to be angry with her. In that moment both had an understanding of the other. That didn't mean that there wouldn't be more they need to talk about.

 **Note: So Kara didn't lose her powers in this time. The reason for that is while I am following the episodes to a degree, I don't see that point of having Flash there if things are just going to be the same instead of changing things up if even a little. He was helping her fight Red Tornado this time so I think she had an easier time beating it without having to burn herself out.**


End file.
